1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the continuous improvement of electro-optical technique, products such as electrophoretic electro-optical apparatuses, liquid crystal electro-optical apparatuses, plasma electro-optical apparatuses, organic light emitting diode electro-optical apparatuses are gradually commercialized and utilized in different sorts of occasions. For example, electrophoretic electro-optical apparatuses are often utilized in display application such as e-signage, e-tag, e-book, smart card and e-POP. Since the electrophoretic electro-optical technique has superior power-saving characteristics, electrophoretic electro-optical apparatuses can not only utilize as display, but also as a privacy window, comparing to other electro-optical apparatuses. However, there are performance problems such as slow switching speed and unable to switch between multiple transmittances and inconvenient to control or supply power when the conventional electrophoretic apparatuses are utilized as privacy windows.